Lifting the lid
by NatGirl93
Summary: Emily's reminiscing about her birthday three years ago when Ali finally told her she loved her. (Bad summary but read it anyways) No other characters have used in this story #EMISON. Special thanx to @PLFans1 on twitter for cover pic, I love u Elle!


**Hey babies this story is dedicated to Ronnie (Vausemanfaberry) & Troy (PllEndGamEmison) on twitter. I LOVE YOU BOTH MUCHLY! Hope this makes you feel that little bit better Ronnie! It sucks being sick. Troy hope this helps inspire your Emison fic. ;) Hope you like. Read & Review peeps. xoxo thanx again goes to plfans1 on twitter for the cover pic. xo**

Alison and Emily's relationship had been a very complicated one, it was never really made official, they would just steal a kiss here, go on romantic strolls through the woods there, but it was never spoken out loud that they were a couple. One day it was on and the next it was off. Emily didn't know what to make of it, as much as she wanted to trust in her feelings for Ali she made sure to never give herself over completely for fear that her heart might break. But this was years ago, now Ali knew exactly who she was and had admitted to being completely in love with Emily since the day they first met on route to their first day of high-school. Emily remembered the day Ali said the most beautiful three words in any and all languages of the world 'I love you'. She remembered it like it was yesterday and in fact it was made even more special cause it had fallen on her (Emily's) birthday. She still wasn't sure whether Ali had done that on purpose or not but either way it was the best day ever.

**FLASHBACK: 3 years ago**

Ali had asked that Emily meet her at the kissing rock or more to the point 'our kissing rock' to give her birthday present. Emily was to say the least; intrigued by Ali's invitation to the kissing rock. _What could she want? Why meet at the kissing rock? Why not later at the Apple-Rose Grill with the other girls for her birthday lunch? _Emily's head was spinning with those thoughts and about a thousand scenarios as to why this meeting had to be in the woods at the kissing rock. She took a breath to calm herself, she couldn't let her mind get carried away. It was probably the most innocent thing in the world. So she set off on foot like always cause fresh air always did good in clearing her head.

Finally she arrived & saw Ali already wearing her outfit for the party which was at least an hour away. A strapless white & blue floral dress that cut down just above the knee. Emily could have sworn her pupils dilated at the sheer sight of her with her gorgeous blonde hair pinned in curls. Emily looked down at herself in sport shorts and tank top, her sneakers covered in mud. _Urgh I look awful _she was a mess. She looked back to the blonde standing before her. _God you're beautiful _inwardly smiling at the thought of kissing Ali right then and there, but she knew she couldn't because Ali had been hot & cold on her for a while now and it was getting harder to pretend she didnt care how much it hurt. "Happy Birthday Em" Ali cried happily, handing Emily a reasonably sized white box with a large pink ribbon with a card attached.

Emily grabbed the box with one hand and hugged her friend with the other, taking that brief moment of contact to inhale Ali's Marc Jacob's daisy perfume "Thanks Ali" she said releasing her, and turning her attention to the box just staring at it. "Well...aren't you going to open it?" Ali asked. Emily's face fell suddenly as she sat down on the kissing rock. "Ali? Why did you ask to meet here? You know what this place means to me...about us, its too painful, I cant keep doing this" Emily admitted sadly not realising she was holding the gift box to her chest almost hugging it. Tears threatening to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. Ali was just standing there smiling that smile she always had when she knew something others didn't. "Em just open the card" the blonde instructed coldly. Emily ignored her & opened the box first, her hands now trembling slightly.

She drew in a deep breath & pulled off the lid, almost instantly flashes of colour erupted from the box...Butterflies; heaps of them some gracing Em's face on the way up to the sky. It was like a rainbow above their heads, every direction they looked butterflies. The colours reflecting off them from the dappled sunlight that streamed down upon from the trees. Emily's eyes lit up and her mouth curled into a smile. Ali's face radiating the same happiness. "This is how much I love you, 100 butterflies for each time I wanted to tell you that I loved you". It was then that Emily dropped the box and pulled her friend into her arms. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" Em sighed squeezing Ali tight, Ali squeezed her back "I've loved you since our first kiss in the library, now if you opened the card first you would have this" Ali said picking the discarded card off the ground her smile still beaming & handed it to Em.

Emily unfolded it, it was a page from a book _'Great Expectations'_ by Charles dickens. It was their favourite page with their favourite quote highlighed in pink _"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement_ _that could be." _but the word '_her' _was crossed out the word _'you'_ was written in Ali's cursive. "This is the best birthday ever!" Em squealed tears falling from her eyes as Ali's lips came in contact with her own. The taste of the blonde's strawberry lipbalm mixing into an intoxicating cocktail with help of her own mango boost balm. _It was strawberry mango heaven!_ The tongues softly fighting for dominance and their hands roaming each others bodies as they stood their still in close quarters as summer rain began beating down on them from above.

**PRESENT TIME:**

Emily was excited to see what her birthday would bring her this year, But she knew one thing was for sure it couldn't possibly top that birthday three years ago...could it?

**So there you have my #Emison babies, I hoped you like. Reviews please & thanks for reading. xoxoxo**


End file.
